


the lie that you believe

by saekhwa



Category: Hustle Cat
Genre: Hate Sex, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/saekhwa
Summary: "Because I was too easy, this happened.Can you guess the hollow in my heart?"— Hồ Xuân Hương





	the lie that you believe

**Author's Note:**

> So the idea behind this is that Nacht's the kind of asshole who'd tailor the curse so Graves can only say those forbidden words when he's in Nacht's orbit. Which means on again-off again hate sex. 
> 
> Written for [Poetry Fiction's July prompts challenge](http://poetry-fiction-challenge.tumblr.com/tagged/july-mini-prompts).

Graves grits his teeth but a grunt slips past when Nacht thrusts, much too rough and far too fast, shoving Graves higher up the bed. He's always been a brute, has always been vindictive, so it only feels right for Graves to tangle his own fingers in Nacht's hair and pull with enough force to make Nacht wince.

Nacht moves with it, though, crushing Graves into the mattress with his weight, another thrust rocking them both up. Graves hisses in a breath when Nacht bites his shoulder. It's certain to leave a bruise, one of many dotting Graves' chest. It's difficult to focus on that when he loses his breath again, Nacht squeezing a hand between them and wrapping it around Graves' cock. 

Graves arches into it, another gasp spilling free as he anchors his hands on Nacht's shoulders, wanting to push him away only to drag him closer. 

"Give it up," Nacht growls in his ear. 

And though Graves attempts to resist, it's a futile endeavor. Nacht knows him much too well, and it is with exquisite bitterness and regret that Graves comes, almost gasping Nacht's name in the moan that he exhales. 

He swallows it, shuddering, the black behind his eyelids providing an ephemeral comfort that makes calling this la petite mort rather apropos. 

Unbidden, he finds his breaths matching Nacht's and plants a hand to Nacht's shoulder, shoving. Nacht's lips brush Graves' jaw before he rolls off. Graves covers his face, inhaling trembling breath after trembling breath until his heart finally calms. 

After several minutes of silence, Nacht an immutable presence beside him, Graves lowers his hand but keeps his eyes closed as he requests, "A towel, if you please."

Nacht trails his fingers through the come coating Graves' stomach. The bed dips when he shifts closer, his, "Why," a rumble of breath against Graves' shoulder. 

Graves gasps, seizing Nacht's arm when Nacht roughly pushes two fingers into him. 

"I like ya like this." Nacht's teeth scrape Graves' shoulder again and crooks his fingers, making Graves arch with a shocked cry. "Pretty lil thing. All fucked out."

Graves opens his eyes and scowls, using his grip on Nacht's arm to shove him away. "It's _over_." A hollow claim. At this point, more of a hope that when Graves leaves, it will have the finality that he and Nacht both need in order to move on. 

Nacht challenges it with narrowed eyes. It last mere seconds, broken by a manic grin with which Graves is all too familiar. "You always come back."

_No_ remains ever present on the tip of Graves' tongue. It is lodged there, like the magic and the curse and Nacht's name when he strays too far. 

He sits up and turns his back to Nacht, sliding off the bed. There's no point in hiding his wince when he stands. Nacht was never a tender lover, by any means. It doesn't stop Graves from striding with the utmost confidence to the bathroom, where he wets himself a towel and wipes himself clean as best he can, though he wants nothing more than a shower. 

He doesn't look at Nacht, sprawled on the bed with smug satisfaction, as he slips back into his clothes. 

"Don't wait so long next time," Nacht says, and leers when Graves finally deigns to look at him. 

Graves chooses silence, and at the last, when he's at the door, he gives Nacht what he wants, the only thing he has to offer. 

"Goodbye, Nacht."

Then, much as he did years ago, Graves leaves, his body bruised and aching, and Nacht's, "See you soon," the leash that tightens the collar of the curse around Graves' throat.


End file.
